Gods and Monsters
by GoldenRose32
Summary: There is something wrong with Gabrielle Gilbert yet no one seems to notice except for Kol. She is slowly losing her mind, and in an attempt to take control of her upside down world she searches for relief from the one person who can truly give her what she needs. MAY TURN IN TO A ONE SHOT SERIES.
1. Gods and Monsters

**Title**: Gods and Monsters

**Summary**: There is something wrong with Gabrielle Gilbert yet no one seems to notice except for Kol. She is slowly losing her mind, and in an attempt to take control of her upside down world she searches for relief from the one person who can truly give her what she needs. One-Shot

Kol could never think of a time that she looked more beautiful. Her long chocolate colored hair was plastered to her soft alabaster skin from the drenching rain. Her round blue eyes were wide while she shivered lightly from the cold. What was she thinking wearing that dress? It was thin- far too thin for the cold winter night- and covered little to nothing. The white material clung to her body, accentuating her delicious curves. No, Kol really _couldn't_ think of a time when Gabrielle had ever been so fragilely gorgeous. There was no sarcastic smile nor was there the slightest trace of thinly veiled hatred. Not that Gabrielle had ever really hated Kol. It was an act for her sister and brother. Her disgust for Kol was simply something to appease Elena and Jeremy with. The Original knew this so he forgave the oldest Gilbert quite easily. He didn't like it… but he understood it.

"Hello Gabby." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, smiling pleasantly like this encounter was one to be expected. In a way it was. Gabrielle wasn't like the others her family associated with. She, much to Kol's pleasure, was so innocent and pure despite being older. He loved that. He loved the blush that would creep up her neck and cheeks when he brushed up against her at the grill. He loved the silent little gasp and the parting of her lips when he whispered seductively in her ear, his words wrapping around her like velvet.

Lately though, all that had changed. _She_ had changed. When Kol spoke to her there was no twinkle of mischief in her eyes. There was no witty comeback. It was as though she had become a shell of a girl overnight. That's how Kol knew there was something wrong with his little fallen angel (fallen because no regular angel would ever look so tempting to him). She acted as though she was drained of all life.

"Hello Kol." Gabrielle's voice was void of all emotion. Even her slight southern accent- evidence of her time in Georgia- didn't hold its regularly inviting lilt. She wrapped her arms around her body. Whether it was to keep the cold out or herself held together Kol didn't know. He did know that she looked a mess. A hot one most definitely… yet undeniably a mess. Perhaps wreck would be more accurate. Gabrielle's expression was one of anguish and her body posture oozed defeat. Yes, a wreck not a mess. Kol stepped back and pulled her inside. Her body was freezing, her skin was cold and clammy. He couldn't help but pull her close.

So fragile. So perfect.

As much as he loved pretty little things with sharp tongues he absolutely adored broken things with obvious problems. They were a reminder that others were worse off than him and his family. A reminder he needed often at times.

"Gabby, as much as I enjoy looking at your lovely face I can't help but wonder what you're doing here." Kol let his hands slide down her body so they could rest lightly on her waist. A small whimper escaped her lips making him grip her tighter. Her tiny, soaked figure was like Heaven against him. He could feel each part of her pressing close, his heat instantly warming her. Gabrielle's heart was now beating fast and Kol could feel it against his chest. Her blood was rushing deliciously in her veins making his fangs elongate.

He wanted her.

All of her.

And he wanted her _now_.

Gabrielle peered up at him through long eyelashes. "I… I think I'm going crazy."

"Your entire family is filled with lunatics. Why not speak with one of them?"

She hesitated. "Elena's going through a difficult time. This whole vampire thing is stressing her out. Then there's the issue of the cure and I- I just don't want to worry her."

Kol tilted his head to the side. He never imagined that Gabby, _his _Gabby would be so dumb. Maybe Elena should worry over her older sister some. Judging by things he had heard and learned from others Gabrielle was always taking care of everything for her family. Maybe it was time for someone to take care of her.

"But why _me_?" He prompted once more. "I know I'm charming and gorgeous, but you can't possibly be that shallow."

"You're the one afraid of Silas."

"Point being?"

Gabrielle looked genuinely terrified now. She was shaking once more in his arms, but this time the tremors were brought on by a deeply rooted fear. What that fear was Kol didn't know. He refused to push it. Gabby wouldn't tell him unless she was ready. She took a deep breath exhaling in to his chest as she rested her head right where his beating heart should be. A moment passed where neither of them moved. Kol didn't want to disrupt her and Gabrielle was trying to make sense of the jumbled mess known as her mind.

"Kol, he speaks to me. Silas. He's there always there. He whispers in my dreams when I sleep. He directs my thoughts when I'm awake. Maybe it's the stress of everything and I'm imagining this, but I really don't like it. Am I going crazy?" She looked up to the Original for some type of confirmation but he looked frozen in spot as if he had been turned to stone by Medusa. "Kol?"

He pressed a hand to her lips and looked down. He wasn't going to lie. Silas most likely was trying to control her. He wasn't going to tell her that. Kol refused to break her that way. So… he did the first thing he thought of and swept her up in his arms bridal style. She let out a yelp of surprise when he carried her up the stairs to his room. He put her down on the bed gently, eyes never leaving her mouth that was now set in a stubborn frown.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

"Sticks and stones, darling." Kol smirked daringly and gathered her in his arms once more. "How would you like one night of sanity? One night where you can forget Silas."

"I would love that."

"Good."

Kol kissed her antagonizingly, breathtakingly slow. His lips moved against hers perfectly and a strange sort of calm settled over her. She moaned in to the kiss as Kol took her bottom lip between his teeth biting down gently. His hands ghosted underneath her dress pulling it off before she even registered what was happening. It seemed to Gabrielle that his hands were everywhere yet nowhere, touching her in places that left her breathless and wanting more. She moaned out his name musically. Kol felt his frustration building after hearing her velvet voice using his name in ecstasy. He would take it slow though. This would most likely be his first and only time to have Gabrielle this way. With the rising of the sun the status quo would be set right. She would pretend to hate him again and he would pretend to allow it. This night would not be forgotten though. He would worship her body until morning. He would have her begging for him- all of him- all night. He would give her one night of solitude before allowing her to return to the hell of her normal life.

She would be God again, unobtainable and distant except for this one brief shining moment where he could see the edge of forever.

He would be Lucifer again, cast down to the pit of hell for getting too close.

And all would be right with the world.

However, for now Kol was going to relieve Gabrielle of her madness.

For the next few hours she would know nothing of Silas. She would know nothing of her family. All Gabrielle would know would be the sound of his voice, the feel of his body, and the emotions he wouldn't dare speak aloud.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

_ I was an angel _

_Living in the garden of evil _

_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed _

_Shining like a fiery beacon._

**_A/N: If anyone has a specific (maybe even not so specific) Vampire Diaries one shot they would like written just leave a comment/review thing with the character or characters and a prompt. The prompt can be a song or an idea or a few words (Ex.: Silk, darkness, rage...). Sorry for any mistakes I have a horrible habit of proof reading so much that things slip through._**


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Title: **Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Summary: **Regret can be a powerful thing. It can drive people to distraction. It can break those with even the strongest of wills.

_"How many?"_

_ "Don't be such a child Gabrielle! Why should my past matter? Unless you're jealous. I think you're jealous. Little Gabby Gilbert is jealous of her lover's past."_

_ "Not your past, Kol, just the women in it. And stop being a conceited ass!"_

_ "So you are jealous. How lovely to know I matter so much to you darling… especially since we've only really spent one night together. Then again I've always been fantastic with first impressions."_

_ "Oh, I'm sure. And I'm not jealous!"_

_ "You just said you were."_

_ "SHUT UP!"_

_ "I applaud your maturity Gabby."_

_ "Go screw yourself."_

_ "Now why would I when you're here so willing and beautiful? That shirt is very flattering."_

_ "I'm not in the mood for this. And wipe that damn smirk off your face."_

_ "Gabby, just calm down. The past is the past and it should be left there. Come back to bed?"_

_ "No. I'm leaving now. Goodbye Kol."_

_ "STOP BEING CHILDISH!"_

_ "Childish? I'm not the one refusing to talk about people from my past. I'm not the one-"_

_ "You're the one who brought it up in the first place! Why can't you get it through your head that none of it matters? Stop acting like a little girl with her first crush. Stop acting like you're so pure and good like the rest of your family pretends to be!"_

_ "They aren't pretending!_

_ "Fine, for the sake of arguing let's say they aren't. That makes Elena and Jeremy a pair of fools just like their big sister."_

_ "The only thing that makes me a fool is spending any amount of time with you! I hope you realize there's a bounty on your head and no one will ever care if you die. Not Klaus, not Rebekah, not Elijah, and definitely not me! I hope Jeremy drives that white oak stake through your heart… that is, if you even have one. Goodbye Kol."_

First there was disbelief, powerful as a tsunami.

Then there was anger, shining red like a vampire's thirst for blood.

Lastly, regret settled over her entire being like the calm before the storm.

Kol wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. She wouldn't allow him to be dead.

_Silly little girl. Who are you to decide who shall live or die? You are not God. Your wishes and desires matter little. Some must die so that I may live._

There it was again. The voice of the devil himself. Gabrielle never heard Silas when she was with Kol. She didn't know why. She didn't care. Kol offered her a simple peace that she desperately needed and she devoured it like a man on death row would devour his last meal, completely and without regret. Her head felt dizzy as her breath grew shallow. The presence of Silas in Gabrielle's mind was growing stronger with each tick of the clock. Gruesome images- images of destruction and blood and hate- swirled inside her head, a kaleidoscope of death. A choked sob passed through her lips, but no one else in the house would even hear it. Not over the yells of a slowly breaking Klaus who witnessed his baby brother's demise. The hybrid's pain wasn't shocking to Gabrielle no matter what she said to Kol. People would cry for him. Through and through the Mikaelson children were family. One with issues, but a family none the less.

_Forget your pathetic vampire lover Gabrielle. In the grand scheme he is nothing except collateral damage. Think of the cause… _our _cause. We will rule the world, you and I. We will sit on thrones of gold and look out over the perfect world we created._

Gabrielle huffed quietly. Hadn't he just told her she wasn't God?

_Dry your tears and go to your siblings. Pretend to be relieved that the vampire is dead. They never knew how fond you grew of him, did they? You never told, never spoke of him except in contempt. Perhaps you could have saved him. Pity how things work out. Who shall be next to die because of you? Elena? Jeremy? What about your little friend Caroline? I have access to your every memory and thought, Gabrielle. I know who means the most to you._

"Please. Don't let anyone else die. I-I promise I'll do whatever you want."

_Whatever I want? _There was a rumble so powerful Gabrielle believed the house would fall from the sheer force of it. She realized belatedly that the rumbling was Silas laughing in her head from delight. _I want many things, Gabrielle. For now let us stick to the resurrection of my body. Pack warmly, my dear. Nova Scotia is rather cold._

Moving like a robot she opened her bedroom door only to come face to face with Jeremy. He looked worried yet not worried enough to ask questions. In his mind all he saw was Gabrielle, the sister who always protected him, looking pale and distraught. It made sense to him. Kol's visit couldn't have been pleasant for her considering how much they hated one another.

"He's gone now Gabs. Don't worry about it. Me and Elena are heading over to Damon and Stefan's to wait for the map to show up. Wanna come?"

_No._

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, not really. Where did Klaus go?"

Jeremy looked guilty for a moment. He would have that same look on his face when he was younger and their parents busted him for something. It was the facial expression of a little boy who only regretted getting caught. "He's downstairs. Bonnie did some kind of spell and now he's trapped in the living room. Don't worry about it. He can't get out."

"That's kind of what trapped means. You and Elena go on. I-I think I'm gonna just get rid of Kol's body. When the map finally shows up, call me. I want to go with you guys to get the cure."

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest but decided otherwise. "Okay. Bye, Gabs."

Once Gabby was sure Elena and Jeremy were gone she rushed downstairs. Kol's body lay charred and black in front of the kitchen table. She dropped to her knees in front of him, feeling warm tears roll down her cheeks. He looked… dead. There was really no other way to put it. It wasn't the most poetic of descriptions, but it was the horribly brutal truth. Some things have no right to be put poetically. This was one of those things.

"Gabby."

Gabrielle shivered. Klaus sounded exactly like an older version of Kol.

"_Gabrielle_, look at me."

"No, no, no. I-I-"

"Why did you let them do this? Why didn't you stop them? Elena and Jeremy are your family therefore under _your_ control. Why did you allow them to murder my brother? He believed you loved him. After your little lover's spat he told me it was nothing. He told me you loved him too much to leave things that way. I see know he was so very wrong. It wasn't _you _who loved _him _too much… it was _he _who loved _you _too much."

Not even Gabrielle's own death could ever be as painful as Klaus' sharp words. It cut her already shattered heart to even tinier pieces. Between Silas and Klaus she didn't know how much more she could take. The tears came faster, her breaths came fewer, and her mind shut off. Too much pain, too much loss… Gabrielle curled in on herself and let it all out.

_Stop crying Gabrielle._

"Gabby, stop crying."

_I can't stand crying women._

"Kol could never stand seeing you hurt."

**_My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."_**

**_My heart is saying, "Don't let go._**

**_Hold on till the end."_**

**_And that's what I intend to do._**

**_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._**


	3. Warzone

**Title: **Warzone

**Summary**: She didn't care if it was a trick or lie. It all seemed so real. Every touch, every caress burned like the real ones had. If this was to be her plunge into madness she could think of no better way to do it.

Elena was back to normal. Her humanity was returned. It didn't erase the awful things she did, though. It couldn't erase all the things she did. Burning down the house, trying to kill her best friends… Gabby loved her sister, but it was hard to see past it all. Jeremy died, Kol died, Elena abandoned her. And for what? Some stupid, pointless cure. Elena didn't want to be a vampire which Gabby one hundred percent understood. What she didn't understand was why everyone went so crazy to find the cure for her. Gabby would do a lot but she would never dream of putting the people she loved in danger for her own selfish wants. It made her sick to think about it. Sick and angry. She wanted to punch, and kick, and scream, and throw a tantrum. Everything was falling apart. Gabby was drowning in self-pity and the shore was nowhere in sight.

Maybe that was what led her to the cemetery, compelled her to sit and stare at Jeremy's headstone. All of her confusion and anger at a world changing and moving too fast led her to the one place where nothing changed. Where everything was a horrible certainty.

We live, we die. That's it. The slabs of granite surrounding her were the perfect evidence of the depressing truth.

_Everything good ends._

Gabby shut her eyes in an attempt to block out everything around her. The wind was too loud; the moon was glowing too harshly. She thought briefly of returning to the Lockwood Mansion but changed her mind. Matt didn't deserve the mood she was in at the moment. He was a really good friend, letting her stay with him after the fire, but she didn't want to put him through anything unnecessary such as her insane moods. Gabby actually planned on moving soon. Out of the Mansion; out of Mystic Falls. Too many bad memories. Too many crushed hoped and dreams. A fresh start would be the bast thing. She wasn't cut out to deal with the supernatural. She needed to move on. Move on from Silas, and Kol, and witches, and hybrids.

"Hello darling."

Gabby gasped, eyes flying open. No. It couldn't be. No. This- this was just Silas screwing around with her more. He never left her alone. Ever. Since his resurrection his presence in her life was more dominant. More assertive. He made sure she knew who was in charge. Now here he was again. Back to ruin her sanity some more. Or what little was left of it. She was sick of the game. Was it too much to ask for a little peace in Mystic Falls for once?

"Go away." Gabby snapped.

Kol gave her a look that she couldn't see. "Why? We both know you miss me."

"Go away!"

He didn't understand. Gabby had been the one person he wanted to mourn for him. To hell with all the others. If she missed him that meant his life had actually mattered. It didn't quite even make sense to him, those feelings. He just knew if Gabby felt his absence he had achieved something. Yet here she sat in front of him, screaming at him to go away. It hurt his ego a little. A minute passed slowly by in silence before things started falling into place for Kol. She thought he was Silas. His immediate reaction was to reach out and grab her, pulling her to her feet and pressing her body to his.

"I am not Silas." Kol laced his fingers in her hair, pulling the strands so she was forced to look him in the eyes. There was fear in her gaze. What the hell had the immortal fucker done? She was even worse off than when Kol had died.

Her voice was wavering as she said, "How do I know that?"

"Silas would never dare do this." He connected their lips in a heated kiss that had Gabby feeling dizzy. It felt like Kol, sounded like Kol, hell, even the kiss was pure Kol. Gabby felt her chest constrict and tears roll down her cheeks. It was Kol. It had to be. There was no other explanation.

"Kol." She whispered as he pulled away. "It's you."

"Yes." He held her tighter as she shook with wave after wave of silent sobs. They stood like that for neither knew how long. The only thing Gabby knew was that when she pulled away the tiniest bit the world was spinning too quickly. She was having difficulty keeping up with it.

"You're here."

Kol smirked. "Gabby, I was always here." He walked forward until she was wedged between him and the rough bark of a tree. There was no space to be found between their bodies. Kol liked it that way. He liked being able to feel every part of her. He especially enjoyed the harsh rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to get air in her lungs.

"I was just invisible." He continued. "And you have no clue how devastating that truly was."

"Then tell me."

The smirk grew. "Oh, darling, I don't think you want to know."

"Tell. Me." Gabby repeated, growing anxious. She wanted to know. She wanted to know what to expect when she died. She wanted to know if there was dark nothingness or the shining heaven describe to her in so many Sunday school classes when she was a child. She liked to imagine there was a Heaven and a God, especially beings she formerly believed to be myths (vampires, witches, and werewolves) turned out to be a reality. She wanted an eternity of happiness after a lifetime of sadness.

"I never really crossed to the other side. I remained here, watching you. I watched you grieve and cry and attempt to drown your sorrows in alcohol. Do you know what it's like to watch the one you love ruin their life?"

Gabby's mind pictured Elena with her teeth sunk into some poor girl's neck.

Kol trailed a finger from the tip of Gabby's nose to the collar of her T-shirt. "You could never hear me, could you? I would whisper to you, tell you all the ways I could make everything better." His lips were right next to her ear, brushing against the skin with every word he spoke. "Would you like to hear them now?"

Gabby nodded and swallowed with much difficulty. "Yes… I- tell me."

"Gabby, I want you to know something. If I'm back for good- which believe me, I am- then you need to know that I am hardly ever this generous. Once I have you back to the happy little Gilbert you once were before Silas… well, things will change. All for the best of course. It just won't all be about your pleasure anymore. Just as I have learned how to please you, you will learn to please me." The hand Kol had around Gabby's waist trailed downwards to cup her ass.

"But tonight is for you. I want to show you how much I missed you."

Kol kissed her again, but this time it was all tongue and lips and teeth. It was proof that they still wanted each other, needed each other, loved each other. She didn't care if it was a trick or lie. It all seemed so real. Every touch, every caress burned like the real ones had. If this was to be her plunge into madness she could think of no better way to do it.

**I feel you close, I feel you breathe**

**And now it's like you're here**

**You're haunting me.**

_A/N: I was debating whether or not to go full out smut with this and (obviously) decided not to. That isn't to say I won't. It might just take a bit of... _encouragement _if you catch my drift. Those of you who want a smutty part to this let me know in a review. Even if you don't you should still let me know. Just don't be a jerk about it._


	4. National Anthem

**Title: **National Anthem

**Summary: **Kol didn't want to go. Not again.

Gabby couldn't sleep. Kol knew it wasn't from nightmares or insomnia although many professionals would classify it as such. She just couldn't sleep. There were so many thoughts swirling around in her mind that she couldn't seem to shut it off. Kol did his best to relax her, coax her back to bed. Unfortunately it didn't always work. Not through any fault of hers. He just got so wrapped up in watching her. Watching the way she moved, the things she did when she thought he was asleep. Now, for instance, Gabby sat at his desk pencil moving wildly across the paper as she drew with a passion he couldn't help but find deliciously erotic. Her body was partially covered in his white button up and her hair was pushed to one shoulder, exposing the delicate skin of her neck. Kol felt his face contort and fangs elongate as he imagined the sweetness of the blood running through the veins. He had bit her before but never took blood.

Kol moved soundlessly from his position on the bed to stand behind Gabby. She jumped at sudden feeling of his fingers trailing lightly over her neck leaving behind goosebumps. His hand continued downward across her skin and stopped at her elbow, pulling her up slowly. The soft air from the open window seemed to stop circulating through the room as his lips pressed against her hot pulse point. Gabby let out a content sigh, relaxing in his arms. She could feel his muscles in his chest and arms move against her sides and back with each of his movements.

"Trouble sleeping darling?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded. "Care for some help?" She nodded again, head falling back on his shoulder. Kol puller her over to the bed and pushed her down slowly.

"Kol-"

"Shh." He turned on his side and pulled her against his body. "I'm helping you."

Kol hummed quietly. He wasn't much of a singer, but it didn't matter. There are certain cases where being bad at something could come in handy. This was one of those cases. He was humming a lullaby his mother had often sang to him as a child on the nights the wolves were howling so loudly he couldn't sleep. It was meant to be a happy song. A peaceful song. However, when Kol sang it the song became darker and the meaning changed. It was no longer a something to put a child to sleep. It was a song to give children nightmares. He liked the change, found it interesting how something so innocent and pure could become so dangerous and dark. As he continued humming Gabby turned in his arms so they were now face to face. Her hands rested on Kol's chest, unmoving. Their eyes met and something best left unsaid passed between them. He stopped humming but continued watching her.

"That wasn't helpful." Gabby stated coolly. "That was twisted. You're twisted."

"I'm twisted yet here you are in my room. In my bed."

"Yes. I'm just as twisted as you." She kissed him gently. "But as long as I'm with you that's okay."

Kol nodded. He understood what she was saying even if Gabby didn't fully comprehend it herself. She meant a lot to him though he would never freely admit just how much. He hated her for the weakness she exposed inside him. He hated her for making him feel mortal emotions. Yet he loved her for those very same reasons and couldn't dream of letting her go again. Which is why he lied to her. He wasn't here for good. He was here until the Bennett witch lifted the veil. He would gladly take death over and over again than leave. It wasn't his choice though. He had no say. The devastation of being apart had impacted them both in unspeakable ways. Kol didn't want to go. Not again.

He rolled over so he was hovering above her. If this was going to be the last of his hours on Earth he would spend it memorizing her body. Her chocolate colored hair fanned out across the pillows in beautiful contrast with the burgundy of the silk sheets. Pink colored her cheeks as he unbuttoned the shirt covering her body. She still wasn't used to this, exposing herself so fully. Call it being self-conscious, but it still made her uncomfortable for Kol to see her naked. His lips pressed kisses to her neck, trailing downwards until he came to the valley between her breasts. He gave her a slight smirk before wrapping his mouth around her right nipple, sucking and nibbling. Gabby moaned loudly as one of his hands began toying with her other breast.

"Kol." She whispered, wriggling beneath him.

Kol pulled away, running his left hand down the side of her body before sliding it beneath her knee. He pushed up making it bend so that he could place it over his shoulder. Their lips met again. He took his time to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue in an attempt to memorize the taste and feel that was pure Gabby. She was the one to break the kiss, summoning an obscene amount of strength to push him on his back. She kissed and licked her way down his chest and allowed her hands to roam freely over his body.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" He asked when she settled between his legs.

Tilting her head to the side Gabby said, "You told me it would stop being all about my pleasure. I would learn how to please you. Well, teach me Kol. Tell me how to please you."

Kol's eyes grew darker. "You naughty little girl. I have a feeling you already know what to do. After all, you were no blushing virgin when we met."

Gabby smiled and pulled down his boxers. Apprehension filled her briefly before she pushed it aside, bring Kol's length to her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the head before letting him fill her mouth. Kol had been right. She was no virgin when they met, but she wasn't a whore. Giving head was not her specialty. For Kol though, she would do it. Gabby bobbed her head up and down slowly, sensually, making sure to never break eye contact with Kol for even for a second. He threw his head back and moaned as she continued. He wanted to thrust his hips but decided not to. This wasn't going to be rough. This was going to be perfect. True love making. Though at the rate things were going he would be the one to cum first.

That wasn't going to happen.

Kol pulled Gabby away and pressed her firmly into the mattress, grinding his crotch against hers. She whimpered and begged before Kol finally relented and thrust into her in one quick motion. She gasped and cried out beneath him, nails scratching the skin of his back. He began rocking his hips, going completely out and all the way back in. Each thrust was deep and calculated. He knew what to do to make her scream. He knew the right spots to hit, the right places to kiss.

"Oh God… Kol…"

He didn't need much more than that to spur him on. The thrusts became harder, deeper, faster. With each stroke Kol hit her g-spot causing strings of profanities and gasps. Gabby was holding tight to a thin string, doing her best not to reach an orgasmic high before him. He bit down on her neck, fangs sinking into her skin. It was a pleasurable experience, having blood taken by a vampire during sex. It heightened everything, made both predator and prey more sensitive.

"Cum for me Gabby." Kol whispered in her ear while reaching between their bodies to play with her clit.

Gabby screamed, clenching around him. He gave one last thrust before his cock twitched and he released inside her.

The two of them lay on their backs, panting but content. Well, mostly content. There was something Kol needed to say and he needed to say it now. He couldn't look at her while he said it though. Otherwise she would know exactly how true his words were. Eyes trained on the pale full moon Kol began speaking.

"Gabby."

"Yes Kol?"

"No matter what happens to us I will always lo-"

Gabby rolled her eyes. Typical Kol. Always wanting to build drama. She rolled over on her side to fce him. "You'll always what?"

But he was gone.

**It's a love story for the new age,  
For the six page,  
Want a quick, sick rampage?  
Wining and dining, drinking and driving,  
Excessive buying, overdosin', dyin',  
On our drugs and our love,  
And our dreams and our rage. Blurring the lines,  
Between real and the fake.**


End file.
